


The Other Woman

by teh_jules



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Het
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby nimmt Catherine mit nach Hause und wacht mit Eames auf –  Dies ist natürlich eine Metapher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**The Other Woman**

by jules

 

~*~

 

_If you can’t understand it, it’s intuitivly obvious._

\--Murphys Law

 

 

Es hätte Bobby auffallen müssen, da sie so gar nicht seinem Typ entsprach. Er konnte auch nicht sagen warum er gerade sie angesprochen hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran wie sie an der Bar gelehnt hatte. Etwas in ihren Schultern und der Art wie sie ihren Drink hielt.

 

Es *hätte* ihm spätestens auffallen müssen, als er feststellte das sie einen Magarita trank. Aber seine Augen hingen an ihren kleinen Händen und wie sie ihr weiches blondes Haar hinter ihre Ohren schob und der Art wie sie nicht lächelte und ihn nicht ansah.

 

Er spendierte ihr einen Drink und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Ihr Mund erinnerte ihn an etwas und er sah nieder, versuchte den Gedanken festzuhalten, schaffte es aber nicht.

 

Sie unterhielten sich lange und sie dachte nicht nach, als er fragte ob sie mit zu ihm kommen wollte. Es schien sie nicht zu stören das er ein wenig abgelenkt war. Es schien sie auch nicht zu stören, das er anfing sie auszuziehen, sobald er die Haustür geschlossen hatte. Jedes Stück Haut schien sein Hirn aufs neue anzukurbeln. Es war als sammele er Puzzleteile ein. Es war als löse er einen schwierigen Fall.

 

Als er kam schien er den Fall gelöst zu haben, ohne recht zu wissen wie.

 

Später, im graublauen Morgenlicht das in sein Schlafzimmer strömte, setzte sie sich auf und seine Hand glitt ihren Rücken hinab, über ihren Po, als sie aufstand um ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

 

Er hatte ihr gesagt sie könne bleiben solange sie wolle, solange sie die Tür zuzog wenn sie ging. Er erinnerte sie nicht erneut daran, sah ihr lediglich bei ihrer Flucht zu. Ihre Bewegungen waren abgehackt und langsam, als täte sie alles rückwärts. Er wollte sie zu sich ziehen und noch einmal haben, bevor sie ging. Sein Verlangen paßte allerdings nicht zu seinen Manieren.

 

„Du bist ein netter Kerl, Bobby.“ sagte sie schließlich und er sah nun erst das er ihr bereits weh getan hatte. „Aber du solltest aufpassen das du Frauen nicht bei einem anderem Namen nennst.“

 

Bobby setzte sich auf, das Lacken rutschte hinab in seinen Schoß.

 

Sie stand am Fuße seines Bettes, angezogen und unberührbar. Sie hatte etwas trauriges an sich. Und dort war noch etwas. Dort, in dem fahlem Licht das sie übergoß wie ein Geheimnis.

 

„Mein Name ist Catherine, nicht Eames.“

 

Er hörte ihre nackten Füße auf dem Parckett und das Zuziehen der Tür bevor er wirklich begriff was sie gesagt hatte. Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren; sammelte all die kleinen Hinweise ein die er sich selbst hinterlassen hatte und als er es alles zusammen setzte nannte er sich einen Idioten.

 

Sein Mund war plötzlich trocken und seine Hände feucht.

 

 _Eames_. Er fragte sich wie sie hier her kam, aber dies war eine Überraschung die keine war.

 

Er stand auf, zog sich etwas an und ging in seine Küche, wo er sich Kaffee aufsetzte und verwirrt versuchte zu verstehen. Wäre dies ein Fall, dachte er, wäre dies einfacher.

 

Es wäre der einfachste Fall seiner Karriere.

 

_Detective verliebt sich nach 5 Jahren in seine Partnerin._

 

_Erzählen Sie mir von gestern Nacht, Mr Goren. Von dieser Frau. Wie war ihr Name? Ich vergesse ihn immer wieder._

 

Bobby wollte sich nicht antworten. Er kannte diese Spiele schon.

 

Catherine. Ihr Name war Catherine.

 

_Was fiel Ihnen an ihr auf?_

 

Sie... Sie war klein. Blond. Sie hatte dieses... d-dieses Lächeln.

 

_Warum gerade sie?_

 

Ich weiß nicht. Sie stand dort an der Bar und ich wußte ich würde sie ansprechen. Ich wollte... Ich wollte eine Frau mit nach Hause nehmen.

 

_Warum gerade an diesem Abend? Soweit ich weiß haben Sie nicht allzu oft Frauenbesuch. Was hat diesen Abend anders gemacht?_

 

In Bobby stieg das Bild von Eames auf. Ihr viel zu bleiches Gesicht, ihre funkelnden, aber müden Augen, von den Schmerzmitteln die man ihr gegeben hat und ihre abermalige Versicherung das es ihr gut ging. Die angeknacksten Rippen taten mehr weh, als der Durchschuß der Schulter. _Haha._

 

Er hatte nicht gelacht. Hatte es nicht gekonnt. Hatte nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande bekommen. Sie sahen sich für eine lange Zeit lediglich an. Bobby hatte das Bedürfnis sich zu ihr zu beugen und ihre Stirn zu küssen, sie leise ‚Alex‘ zu nennen.

 

Doch bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte ging die Tür auf und ihre Eltern stürmten herein.

 

Ich bin gleich danach in die Bar gefahren. Ich hatte die Optionen mich in die Ohnmacht zu trinken oder Sex zu haben. Ich entschied mich für letzteres. Und als ich sie sah, da wußte ich...

 

_Das sie die Richtige war. Sie sah Eames ähnlich genug, nicht wahr? Im Halbdunkeln konntest du fast glauben das sie es war. Sie war klein, zierlich, hatte dieses Lächeln und dieses glatte, seidige Haar. Zwar ein wenig zu blond und ein wenig zu knochig, aber nichts was ein paar Drinks nicht richten konnten._

_Du hast sie benutzt, Bobby, gib es ruhig zu._

 

Ich wollte...

 

_Du wolltest dich täuschen. Wie sehr würde es weh tun sie zu verlieren? Wie sehr würde es weh tun sie zu verlieren und plötzlich festzustellen das sie nicht nur... Nicht nur ein Partner ist? Hast du geglaubt du könntest dich so sehr täuschen? Vorspielen du hättest sie gehabt, es war nichts besonderes und deshalb kannst du damit aufhören an sie zu denken? Tut es dann weniger weh?_

 

Diesmal gab er keine Antwort. Starrte auf den Tisch vor sich. Doch Bobby hatte noch nie Ruhe gegeben bevor er ein Geständnis aus seinem Verdächtigem bekommen hatte.

 

_Also hast du es dir vorgestellt? Vorgestellt wie es sein würde Eames Stück für Stück auszuziehen, ihre Haut zu spüren, ihre Hände und ihren Atem. Überall. Du hast dir vorgestellt wie sie schmecken würde. Wie sie sich anhören würde wenn sie kurz davor stand zu kommen. Wie sie deinen Namen stöhnen würde._

 

Und Bobby konnte nicht widersprechen. Denn das hatte er.

 

_Es war gut diese Frau zu haben. Es war so gut sich vorzustellen wie *es sein könnte*, nicht wahr? Sag es ruhig, Bobby. Ich weiß es sowieso. Wußte es schon an dieser Bar, als ich ihr Lächeln gesehen habe; ihren unnachgiebigen Mund._

 

„Ihr Mund sah aus wie Eames‘ Mund.“ sagte Bobby zu seinem Kaffee, seinen Wänden, seinem Tisch.

 

Es zuzugeben tat nicht weh. Festzustellen das sie nicht Eames war, im dämmrigen Morgenlicht allerdings schon.

 

Er hatte versucht etwas zu füllen, das nicht zu füllen war. Er hatte versucht etwas zu befriedigen das nicht körperlich war. Er hatte jemand weh getan. Dieser anderen Frau. Sich selbst.

 

_Aber nicht Eames, niemals Eames, nicht wahr?_

 

_Würde es denn weh tun einmal ihren Namen zu sagen, so das sie es auch hört? In einem anderem Augenblick außer denen, in denen die Welt auseinanderbricht?_

 

Bobby atmete.

 

Es hatte nichts gebracht, sagte er zu sich selbst, es hat nichts gebracht.

 

Und was würde Eames sagen wenn sie wüßte das eine andere Frau für diese Nacht *sie* gewesen war?

 

Es gibt keine andere Frau, stellte Bobby fest.

 

Er trank seinen Kaffee aus und übte es ihren Namen zu sagen. Beinahe so, als schreibe er einen Brief an sich selbst, ohne vorzuhaben ihn jemals abzuschicken. Mit dem Unterschied das diese Nachricht ankommen würde.

 

„Alex.“ sagte er, wieder und wieder.

 

Dies war sein einfachster Fall, dachte er und lächelte, und er hatte ihn gelöst obwohl Alex nicht da gewesen war um ihm zu helfen.

 

Er würde ihr davon erzählen müssen.

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeback ist wie mit dem richtigen Aufwachen.


End file.
